


Love in Blood and Tears

by neo7v



Series: The College Fluff Chronicles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, But It's From a Nosebleed, Fluff, Happy Ending, It's minor, Light Angst, M/M, Slight Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo7v/pseuds/neo7v
Summary: Noya gets jealous and runs into a telephone pole. Asahi panics, Kuroo obtains blackmail, and Kenma finds this all to be hilarious. If only Asahi hadn't panicked when Noya told him the truth...





	Love in Blood and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11095491/chapters/24755112 
> 
> I know I have another series I should probably be working on, but instead I'm gonna post a one shot and start another series. Yay! Enjoy this overly fluffy one shot. Asahi.exe stops working quite a few times. oh well... 
> 
> Please leave comments if you have other one shots you want me to write.Or you know, just comments in general. They're quite nice.
> 
> Edit: I added the first chapter of the next series if you'd like to check it out  
> The link up top leads to it.

Noya was mad. No, he was pissed off. Not even the word pissed could truly comprehend what he felt towards the woman flirting with Asahi. To twist the knife even further into his gut, Asahi had responded back to her, smiling shyly at her, his fingers twiddling nervously with the hem of his shirt.

He laughed at something she said and Noya’s vision turned red. He had just taken a step towards them when he saw Asahi wave at the woman and slowly walk back towards Noya, his steps seeming lighter than usual. He grinned cheekily towards Noya and all the libero wanted to do was smack that grin off Asahi’s face, but he can’t. Not only would it hurt his friendship with the tall ace, but Noya couldn’t slap his best friend and long-time crush, especially if he didn’t even have the guts to tell Asahi in the first place how he felt.

Still, it was hard to keep the scowl off his face as Asahi slid his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans and typed something in, probably that fake-blondes number. And it was obviously dyed blonde (horribly he might add), unlike Noya’s bangs, which were naturally blond.

Noya shook his head softly, making his bangs bounce with the movement. He was getting considerably off topic, and he payed for it by running face first into a telephone pole.

“Ouch,” he muttered, holding his nose as blood started gushing out. Asahi didn’t seem to notice the smaller man’s pain and kept walking on, almost leaving Noya behind with his long strides. Noya gritted his teeth and jogged after him, nose pulsing in time with his steps, the blood gushing heavier by the second. He reached into his pocket, hoping to find a tissue, but finding a hole at the bottom instead. Noya muttered some choice words at this predicament, finally causing the tall ace to look back at him.

“What happened to you?” Asahi’s voice was tight and panicked, his face scrunched up in fear. “There’s blood all over you! Were you stabbed? Please tell me you weren’t stabbed. I don’t think I could handle it, the blood is already making me feel woozy. Oh gosh, do you need to sit down? Here,” he said, leading Noya to a table in front of a cafe. “I’ll go get help!” Asahi sprinted into the cafe, almost knocking down multiple people in the process and causing Noya’s nose to gush harder as he chuckled at the taller man’s clumsiness.

He came back, clutching the ombre haired former setter of Nekoma. The setter looked seriously ticked off and it took Noya a moment to remember his name. “Kenma,” he lisped, blood clogging up his throat.

Kenma’s irritation turned into concern as he regarded the libero. “What happened to you?” His voice was soft compared to Asahi’s panicked one.

“Where does it hurt?!” Noya looked up into Asahi’s chocolate-colored eyes. “Is your nose broken? Crap! How did this even happen?”

“Gguh, I’m okay Asahi,” He choked out, the blood becoming thicker and clogging in his nose and throat, causing his voice to sound nasally. “I just… I wasn’t paying attention and ran into a telephone pole.” Noya whispered this last part, hoping neither of the men could hear him.

After a moment of hearing nothing, he looked up and saw Kenma silently laughing alongside a mortified Asahi. While maybe looking a tad bit less panicky, Asahi was still in a level four panic mode, with level one being a normal day in the life of Asahi and level five being he accidently knocked someone over, which seemed to happen quite a lot on the college campus.

“Is,” Kenma hiccuped, his laughs becoming noisier by the second. “Is that all?” He chuckled again and then backed towards the cafe door, giving them both a small mock salute. “If it isn’t major, then I’m going back to my date with Kuroo. Later.”

As Kenma walked back into the cafe, Noya saw Kuroo at the window, howling with laughter. Great, he thought. I’m never going to live this one down. If Noya knew anything about the sassy former ace of Nekoma it was that he never forgot blackmail material.

He turned back towards Asahi, who, in the very few seconds Noya had looked away, had escalated into a full blown level five panic, complete with strained breathing and tears threatening to spill down his face and mix into his scraggly goatee.

“Asahi,” he said softly, trying to reassure the bigger man. “I’m alright, see?” He brought his hand away from the pulsing nose and Asahi hiccuped, trying to slow the tears as he saw that the nosebleed had stopped. All that remained of the slightly scarring, for Asahi at least, incident was the tracks of blood that ran down Noya’s neck and stained the light blue shirt Noya was wearing, even coloring the top waistband of Noya’s skinny jeans.

“Oh gosh,” Asahi spluttered once he had calmed down enough to be able to talk again. “We need to get you cleaned up immediately. Come on, our dorm isn’t too far from here. Let’s hurry so the stain won’t set. That’d be a shame, that shirt looks good on you.”

Noya turned red at the compliment and became fascinated in the little thread that had come loose on the bottom of his shirt. It wasn’t everyday someone complimented the short libero, much less Asahi for that matter. He couldn’t remember a time that Asahi had complimented him, and he remembered most conversations he had with the living teddy bear.

“Oh? Are you saying I’m hot, Asahi? Because no one is as hot as you with that headband,” he teased, pleased to see Asahi’s face burn like a wildfire. Noya snorted in amusement, causing his nosebleed to start up again. “Oh sh-”

“No cursing Noya!” Asahi reprimanded while trying to keep calm about the blood. “It makes me more nervous in a crisis…” Noya hung his head in slight shame, causing the blood to gush harder with the movement. “A-and s-stop moving so m-much. We want the blood to stop, not increase in speed. By this rate you’re going to bleed out. Oh gosh, should I have called an ambulance? I should have, I just know it. It’ll be all my fault you’re dead and I’ll go to jail and live out my life with criminals! I can’t do that Noya! Th-they s-scare m-me.”

Asahi kept rambling on and Noya knew he’d broken his panic chart record and created a whole new level six panic; the prospect of bloody noses and their ruining on futures.

Noya sighed as Asahi’s blubbering kept going, until he finally came up with a resolve to the problem. “Asahi, shut up!” he exclaimed, grabbing Asahi by the lapels and softly touching his lips to Asahi’s, effectively shutting him up.

He let out a noise of surprise and then reached his arms up, intertwining them into Noya’s spiked-up hair. Tilting the smaller man’s head back, Asahi deepened the kiss, even being brave enough to touch Noya’s tongue with his own. The libero moaned in response, a smile taking over his face until even kissing Asahi was a struggle.

Asahi finally broke away, face flushed red and a shy grin gracing his face. “What was that for?” he asked breathlessly, voice barely more than a whisper.

“I like you Asahi,” Noya responded, barely realizing the words had left his mouth. He clamped a hand over his mouth and blushed deeply.

“I like you too,” Asahi said earnestly, blush lightening up a bit at the confession of what Noya believed he thought was just friendship. Noya sighed in frustration.

“No, Asahi,” he fumed. “I mean, like, more than a friend. If I’m being honest with myself, I think I love you.”

“No... not today.” Asahi walked away and Noya felt his heart breaking into a million pieces. He couldn’t do this anymore. His feelings wouldn’t be broken again.

He ran away from the scene, running faster than he ever had before, eventually tumbling into someone. “Noya?” a voice asked.

Noya picked himself up from the ground and kept running, yelling over his shoulder, “I can’t do this anymore!” not even stopping long enough to see who it was. Tears were streaming down his face and ruining his vision, causing him to stumble into multiple people before he finally made it to his dorm room. He slammed the door shut and collapsed onto his bed, glad that Asahi wasn’t back. Noya wasn’t sure how he could manage being roommates with him anymore after the ace had so bluntly rejected him.

After an hour or so had passed, Noya heard the door creak open softly, then shut almost abruptly after, the loud noise scaring him as it echoed throughout the small dorm room.

“Noya!” Asahi blubbered. “I-I’m so sorry! I panicked and I-I…” He trailed off as Noya lifted his head to look at the auburn haired man. Both men were snot-faced and teary-eyed as they stared at each other in utter silence.

“You were saying something about panicking?” Noya sniffled, wiping at his face, trying, and failing, to get rid of the blood, tears, and snot there. Asahi nodded frantically, then proceeded to take deep breaths for a few minutes. Noya, recognizing this was how the ace prepared himself to say something important, kept quiet, trying not to break his concentration. After a few minutes, Asahi sighed loudly and opened his mouth to speak, his words seemingly calmer and more confident than before.

“I was panicking because I like you as more than a friend too,” Asahi confessed, face blushed deeply. “And it took my sister to convince me otherwise. I ran into her again after I fled from you and she helped me realize how much I love you.” Asahi looked down for a moment, tears dripping off his face and mixing with the blood stains on his shirt from Noya’s nosebleed. As he looked up again, the auburn haired man looked heartbroken and Noya’s heart squeezed in empathy.

He was about to respond to Asahi’s confession when a question of great importance occurred to him. “Wait, what do you mean you ran into your sister again?” Noya inquired, his face a befuddled mess.

“Oh,” he replied back, seeming to also be confused. “The blonde girl I was talking to earlier is my sister. We hadn’t seen each other for a while and she had changed her phone number so I needed the new one. I thought you had met her before, but apparently not.”

Noya groaned and lay back down on the bed, attempting to smother his face with a pillow.

“Yuu! Don’t do that,” Asahi pleaded, voice sharp with fear. Noya let go of the pillow and turned around to look at the ace with wonder. “Wh-what’s that look for?”

“You called me by my first name,” Noya said softly, face colored pink with embarrassment and also pride at the same time. “You never call me Yuu.” Asahi rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully.

“Well maybe it’s time for some changes then,” he declared, voice more confident than it had ever been in the time the libero had known him. “Starting with this.” Noya was yanked up as Asahi grabbed him by the shoulders, hands quaking as he lifted Noya up to the desk to sit and leaned forward before stopping an inch away from Noya’s lips. Noya reached his hands up and intertwined them with Asahi’s unruly locks as he closed the space between them and opened his mouth, effectively inviting Asahi in. The libero leaned even farther into the kiss, deepening it and causing Asahi to moan in delight. Asahi gently bit into Noya’s upper lip, curiosity sparking him into even attempting such a thing.

“Mmm, that feels so good,” Noya giggled against Asahi’s lips, the vibration tickling Asahi’s lips and causing him to laugh too. He sat back for a second, hands still entangled into the man’s auburn hair.

“What does this change?” he asked thoughtfully.

“It changes everything,” Asahi retorted. Noya was inclined to agree and almost said so too, but Asahi’s lips were back on his and he lost the ability to even think, let alone utter a word. He wondered for a moment if this was just a hallucination, but the feeling of velvety soft lips and the taste of salt and iron convinced him otherwise. In that moment, Noya knew he’d never love anyone as fiercely as he loved Asahi in that moment and the feeling would stay with him forever more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Look out for a Tsukiyama fic series I'm starting soon if you like this. I should publish it in a day or so.
> 
> Have a fantastic day/night!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cats and Coffee Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063804) by [neo7v](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo7v/pseuds/neo7v)




End file.
